In certain areas where water sports are enjoyed, such as swimming, boating, diving, water skiing, and the like, it is common to see various items drying nearby. In particular, towels, wetsuits, bathing suits, and other various items need to be laid out in a place where they can air out and dry, preferably away from areas of foot traffic. However, to lay towels, wet suits, and other various items out to dry, a large area is needed that can be better used for other purposes. Also, without a designated area for such purposes, towels and bathing suits tend to be set on anything nearby that will support them, leading to a cluttered area that can sometimes pose a safety concern if the wet clothing items are placed on objects that have electrical components.
In locations where there are supports, like docks, boat houses, patios, pool decks, cabanas, etc., it would be convenient to have a way to hang various items for drying in a way that allows the system to be stored out of the way when not in use. Such a system would require sufficient strength to support wet clothing such as towels, wet suits, and bathing suits, and be adjustable in both the position and the capacity for storage.
The present invention is directed to such a system.